Say Goodbye
by momojinxie
Summary: Death was supposed to be permanent. It was supposed to be all over now. That is until Allison Argent awakes in a SHIELD facility offering her a second chance. A chance to start over. A chance for redemption. One Shot. Crossover. Features Officer Parrish, Hawkeye (Clint Barton) as well as a few other Marvel cameos.


Hey everyone, I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and since they recently killed off Allison I thought this was the perfect opportunity to do this. This is AU-ish because it's crossover involving Marvel's Young Avengers and MTV's Teen Wolf. However I did try to make it as believable as humanly possible. Please Review. One Shot.

* * *

Say Goodbye

_Scott... Scott you have to tell my dad...you have to tell him... Scott..? Scott..? _"SCOTT!" she screamed loudly as she shot up. Her eyes widened as she looked around the white room. An IV placed in her arm and the sound of the heart monitor beeping away. She looked around frantically. _Where am I? Where am I?! I gotta go home! I have to tell my dad!_ She pulled the IV out of her arm and hurried to get out of bed, but collapsed under her weight_._

A few nurses ran into the room. "Ma'ma! You have to stay in bed!" Two of the male nurses picked up her and placed her back in bed, but she thrashed around. He looked over his shoulder "Someone alert Fury!" As they held her down they slowly injected her with a sedative.

"No! I gotta tell my dad! He has to know! Dad!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. _Dad... _Her body began to relax as she felt the male nurses let go of her. Her mind began to wander blankly. _Scott...did you tell my dad...?_

–

She slowly began to wake up and noticed a man sitting in the chair beside her. He was a handsome young man, with brown hair; He wore a white lab coat but he seemed to be wrapped up in a game of chess. He seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't place how she knew him. He glanced at her and gave her a kind smile. "Oh, look who's finally awake."

She slowly sat up and placed her hand on top of her head. "Where am I..?"

He stood up, grabbed a flashlight and briefly shined it in her eyes. He went through basic procedures, and gave her a smile. "Well your vitals are good, you've been stable for the past few days." he looked over her charts and took some notes. "You gave us a scare last week when you woke up suddenly, but you've seemed to calm down since then."

"Aren't you kind of young to be a doctor?" _I swear I've seen him before…but where…?_

"I know I may look young but trust me I'm more than certified." He took his stethoscope and placed it around his neck. "I was even an army medic."

She noticed a patch on his lab coat embroidered on the right sleeve. _An eagle..? Since when do doctors have patches? _Looking at his name tag she sighed. "Well Doctor Parrish, where am I?"

"How about you tell me what you remember."

"Remember...?" It hadn't occurred to her before but she couldn't remember anything. Her brown eyes widened as she looked at him alarmed. "W-Who am I...?" she held her head in her hands. "Why can't I remember..." She looked up at him. "Who am I...?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder "Worse than I thought." He shrugged "Sometimes it's better that way...spare yourself the nightmares." He closed up his notebook and walked toward the door. "Your name is Allison, there's a change of clothes in the bathroom. Get dressed and meet me in the hallway I'll explain things out there."

She slowly made her way into the bathroom, her legs were still readjusting to walking again. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale, and she had noticeable bags under her eyes. She couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror. Her hair was now past her shoulders, and messily tousled. It felt strange to walk but she managed. _How long have I been in this hospital...?_ But it didn't feel like a regular hospital room. It felt like one that was converted into one. As she removed her hospital robe she gasped at the bandaged stabbed wound on her side. _What happened to me...? _It looked like it was healing, which meant she had it for some time. _Why can't I remember anything? _She took a shower and changed into the clothes that Parrish left for her; a pair of dark blue pants, and a long sleeve v neck top with the same eagle patch on the right sleeve. After lacing up the boots she walked out into the hallway.

Parrish was talking to a beautiful woman with red hair. She dawned a leather jacket but the symbol was still very noticeable on the sleeve. "So this is her? She's pretty young. You think she can actually handle this?" she studied her.

"Play nice Natasha." Parrish looked over at her "You look nice Allison."

She shrugged "It isn't really my color." She hugged her arm to her body.

"Perhaps we'll find you something in a nice purple princess." Natasha sneered.

"I think you'd love lovely in purple Allison." Parrish chimed as he led them down the corridor. "The cafeteria is over here. I know it doesn't look like much but the food is delicious."

As Parrish continued with the tour it became more and more apparent that this was not a hospital. There were labs, what looked like to be a weapons room, and a temporary holding cell. Parrish didn't really elaborate on those. He only pointed out things such as hospital center, dorms, cafeterias, and offices.

"And the last stop on our tour, our training room." He punched in a code on the key pad and led them inside the room.

In the center of the room was a bald black man with an eye patch, she heard Parrish address him as Fury, and beside him was a blonde man in a purple and black uniform that went by the name of Clint. The red haired woman whispered something to Fury, but Allison couldn't see her lips to make out what was said.

Fury sighed before speak, his arms remained behind him the entire time. "Alright, Allison. Go chose a weapon."

"A weapon?" she looked toward were he gestured and saw a long white table on the opposite side of the room with weapons spread on it. She looked to Parrish and received a reassuring nod, before she walked over toward it. _What do they want me to do with these...?_ She couldn't explain it, but she was comfortable with them, as if she'd been around them her entire life. She looked back at Parrish again, who gave an encouraging smiling. She ran her hands over the weapons. There was a pair of Chinese butterfly knives, a hand gun, a cross bow a chain whip, a rifle, a katana, and a compound bow. As she reached the cross bow her fingers moved over the design, but her eyes were set on the bow. "What do you want me to do once I've made up my mind?"

"Use it." She turned around to the sound of the voice, it was neither Fury nor Parrish. It was the blonde man. Clint.

She felt it rather than heard the sound of an arrow slicing through the air coming toward her. Instantly she reached for the bow aimed the arrow and shot at it. In happened in the blink of an eye, but she was able to split his arrow before it reached her. Allison noticeable relaxed seeing that she hit her mark. "What the hell was that?"

Natasha smirked "Not bad." she turned to Parrish "What were you going to do if she missed?"

"She wasn't going to miss." Parrish walked over toward Allison as he stated confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" she called out to him.

"Because her life depended on it." as he reached Allison she lowered her bow. "What I don't understand is why you picked the bow, you had a split second to react once you saw the arrow. Logic dictates using the katana and slicing the arrow, or using the butterfly knives. You could have even used the crossbow because the reaction time would have been faster...instead you grab the bow, which you also needed to then grab the arrow and put in place...even if you chose the gun you could have shot the arrow." Looking over his shoulder he smirked "Natasha, what would you have done?"

"I would have taken the hand gun, dodged the arrow, then shot the archer." she stated without hesitation.

"Look you told me you'd give me answers. All you've done is give me a lousy tour of this place, and then endangered my life. Who am I?! Why can't I remember anything!? Why am I here!?" she gestured widely with her hands as she let out a frustrated sigh.

Natasha took out her gun and began firing toward her suddenly, Allison gasped and pushed Parrish out the way before pushing the table over and using it as a temporary shield as she grabbed a weapon. Natasha was coming closer and Allison began to fire her crossbow. Before she knew it Natasha was in close range and punching at her. Swinging her bow she managed to fend her off for a moment, buying her enough time to run the perimeter of the room. _Nothing! There's nothing here I can use!_

"Natasha that's enough!" Parrish yelled out as he rose from the ground.

"No it's not! You want to see if she got what it takes, let's see. If she lives then she's stronger than I thought." she continued to fire her gun. She had already emptied a clip and was reloading.

Allison looked up at the lights and fired the shot gun toward them. For a moment everything was in darkness and there was a loud grunt. A moment later the emergency lights came on and Clint and Fury gasped at the site before them. Natasha was on her knees and Allison had the string for the bow wrapped around her neck.

"I've seen enough." Fury spoke up "Natasha stand down." Although it seemed that Allison had her in a submission pose, Natasha had her wrist gauntlet guns pointed upward. "Parrish you made your point. Allison is a fine candidate."

Letting go of the cord she stepped back from Natasha. "Candidate for what?"

Natasha rubbed her neck and glared at her. Even though she was annoyed she couldn't help but having even a little respect for her. "For S.H.I.E.L.D"

"What the hell is shield?"

–

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, that is SHIELD. My name is Agent Parrish, I'm also a doctor for SHIELD as well as field agent, usually recon stuff."

"Recon on what?" She sat down in one of the conference rooms as she tried to take in everything that was happening. According to Parrish they were at a base stationed in California.

"Small towns usually...the worlds a strange place Allison…filled with people with all sorts of powers, and abilities, we just got to make sure that no one is misusing that power and that the world is safe. I check on people with powers that could be threatening."

"Was I one of those people?" She looked at with sadden eyes. _Was I a horrible person….is that why it's better that I don't remember…?_

"No, Allison you're human. When I came across you I saw that you were strong, determined and very talented."

"What happened to me..?" she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. A sadness that he understood all too well.

He sighed "You don't remember anything at all...?" she shook her head and looked down.

"Sometimes it's better to not know who you were, because you'll never be that person again...Memories often bring pain...and it's hard to remain objective knowing that..." Parrish looked down. "We all had a life before SHIELD, and the sad truth is that life ended. SHIELD gave me a second chance...A chance to be a better person, a chance to really help people..."

"Please tell me...what happened to me..? Did I have a family...?"

He looked over at Natasha. His eyes filled with uncertainty. Allison had so much untapped potential, she was truly objective, and he couldn't say that one day her friends may not be her enemies. He didn't know if she could remain neutral.

Natasha stood up and sighed. "Go on and tell her Parrish...But before you do that...tell her why you chose to save her...and don't say it's only because of her talents...give her the real reason."

He nodded. "I saw you die protecting something precious to you...you protected your friends and family and they're all safe now...but when I saw you die there was something in your eyes...not just determination...and strength...but redemption...You made some mistakes in your past and you hurt the people you love...but you were still redeeming yourself...they may have forgiven you, but you hadn't completely forgiven yourself yet...I know that look because I had the same one when I died..." He leaned his back against the wall. "I was a horrible brother...and a horrible friend, and when I was killed all I could think about was my little brother...I got a second chance to be better...I figured you want the same thing."

"Is my family happy now...?"

"Yes, I won't tell you everything but...they buried you...mourned you...and avenged you...and they moved on...they'll always remember you...but that chapter in your life is closed now Allison and you can never go back...ever...but...I think you can be the hero SHIELD needs..."

"I won't kill anyone."

"We're not asking you to, we're asking you to continue to protect people...I'm asking you to be the hero you wanted to be..." seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he sighed. "Or...you can chose to have nothing to do with us and we'll inject you with something and you can rest in peace."

"So work for you or be killed?"

"Allison, you're already dead...do you want a second chance or not?" Natasha stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll do it..." _If I saved my family then that's all that matters._ "But I have more questions, is everyone here human?"

"Pretty human." he chuckled "Natasha is human, but she's one of the best Agents SHIELD has, and when she works with Clint they're an unstoppable force." He sat back down at the table "Despite their skill set, they are human."

"And you?"

He looked down. "I was human..."

"What happened?"

"I almost died...I was attacked by something...In all honesty I should have died. Agent Coulson found me, when they took me in they realized something was very wrong with me."

"How do you mean?"

He looked at Natasha and she closed the door to the room, typing in a key code. "Alright Allison, cover your ears." She looked at him skeptically before covering her ears with her hands. She watched as he took a breath and screamed. A loud ear piercing scream overcame the room. The ceramic mug in front of her cracked. After a moment he stopped screaming and looked back at her. "Aside from screaming, let's just say I have a knack of finding dead bodies..." he shrugged "It led me to you moments before you died." He smiled sheepishly "But other than that I'm pretty human, I don't heal like the supernatural, I still age, and I'm still mortal."

"Banshee...you're a male banshee." her eyes widened. _Banshee...why do I know that...did I read that somewhere?_

He smiled "Good to know there are some things you remember."

She decided that from that day on she was going to make use of her second chance and begin to work with SHIELD. It was going to be a tough ride ahead, but it seemed better than to just give up before the game began.

–

Allison walked into the common room and sat down across from Parrish as he set up the chessboard. She hugged her knees and sipped on her water bottle; her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was still wearing her sweatpants. He smiled as she took her seat "Mornin'". She seemed to be adjusting well to her training the past few weeks. Every morning she did basic combat training with Natasha, and every afternoon she had weapons training with Clint. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yup, I call white pieces." She smiled brightly and moved a piece. For some reason she found the idea of playing chess relaxing, but she couldn't remember how she knew.

He was happy seeing her smile and it may have taken some adjusting, but she seemed to be falling into the SHIELD routine. After a few moves he smiled "Do you know what my favorite chess piece is?"

"Hmmm...the queen? Doesn't everyone favor the queen? She's the piece that can move anywhere, so isn't she considered the strongest piece?"

"The queen is probably the most powerful, but I favor the bishop. She's my trump card, I use her to take out my opponents...no one ever sees her coming." He moved the bishop piece. "They're disarmed because it's a bishop, everything about her disarms them.." he smiled looking up at her. "She's like the beautiful young girl with a bow."

She looked at him and moved her pawn. "I don't really get your logic." despite that she couldn't help but smile and feel flattered.

He chuckled "Well I can explain the way I see the board." he pointed a the pawns. "Here we have the front line. Our first ones to march into battle. Now, some people think of pawns as the expendable ones, but I don't think that...pawns are the warriors, they represent the more aggressive people." he moved another piece.

Analyzing the board she moved her knight. "check." she took his pawn. "But those that rush into battle usually die first."

He smirked. "True, but passion is what drives them, and that's an endearing quality."

Her eyes widened at his words as hazy images of people flashed in her mind. All of them were handsome, one had pretty brown eyes and olive skin, the other pale, with brown hair and blue eyes, and the last two were twins._ I...I know them...pawns are driven by passion..._

He watched her eyes widened. "Behind our passionate pawns we have the knights. Now knights are wonderful people. Where they lack in passion they make up in patience, these are our manipulative, plotting ones. Which has it's own charm, they make sure they have a plan and they're good a making allies even though everything about them should put you on guard."

She looked down at the knight piece and an image of an older handsome man with facial hair and glowing blue eyes appeared; he tore at a woman's throat and she fell lifelessly to the ground. The moment she saw him she stiffened, right after his face flashed she remembered another man with soft gray eyes, even though he held a gun and was aiming at something, the way he said her name made her feel safe. She could still feel the warmth of his kiss against her hair or how safe she felt in his arms. _D-Dad...?_

He could tell she was remembering something, and even though everything about protocol said that it's better if their agents don't remember there past lives he couldn't help but want to help her. "We also have our castle piece, personally I don't really care for them, but I think it's safe to describe them as the most neutral a piece can be. Not really good, not really bad but they remain on the board to keep balance."

She remembered a very attractive young man, he immaculate bone structure and perfectly styled hair; his eyes were a bright blue filled sadness. _No...not sadness inadequacies... _he turned his head and turned into a reptilian like monster. After his face faded she remembered another man. He was middle aged black man, and had a shaved head, mustache, and goatee. He had kind eyes, but there was something more. _Secrets..._

He watched her, it was like he could see the gears turning in her head as she tried to connect the dots. "Next we have our beautiful queen. It's no secret that she's powerful, she's our star." he smirked. "She exudes confidence, but I think she represents loyalty. As powerful as she is she can sacrifice herself and save the king...for her friends."

She looked down for moment and the image of a beautiful girl with red hair flashed in her mind. She didn't seem as strong as the men that she remembered, but she was just as powerful and that radiated through her presences.

"Now our king, he's heavily guarded, calculating, but not manipulative. But he's always targeted... he can handle himself." he smirked. "The knowledge of an alpha with the humbleness of a beta..."

Another man came to mind, he seemed to be in his mid twenties, dark hair, and green eyes. He gave off a distant presence, but she could only remember him standing by others, or protecting someone.

He checked her bishop and held up the piece, examining it. "But my favorite...the bishop...Our bishop is powerful in the most underestimated way." he chuckled and placed it down on the table. "Often forgotten, but they make the most dangerous adversaries..."

She gasped quietly and remembered a frantic teenage boy, he had dark brown hair and small moles on his neck and face, he was smiling brightly and high fiving someone, and when he turned around his face was paler, he was calm...eerily calm, his eyes sunken and red. He radiated evil. As his image faded she remembered herself, with an arrow pointed toward her friends.

He leaned his head against his hand. "I think we learn a lot about ourselves if we think that way."

–

After lunch she had to go to weapons training with Clint. Unlike Natasha, Clint was much more laid back, he was easier to work with and very encouraging. With Natasha, training was more vigorous, more life or death choices. Unlike their usual target practice with bow and arrows, he had her practicing with a rifle at the shooting range.

"You're not focusing." With a bow her shots are usually within the bull eyes even if it's a moving target, but with a gun her shots were 50/50 at best.

She sighed heavily and lowered the rifle. "Why am I training with guns anyway? I don't use guns. I'd feel more comfortable with knives, or a bow or even a sword."

"We're not super human Allison, we don't heal, we don't have super strength, we're at a severe disadvantage out there. We use what is at our disposal. Not only should you be a master bowmen, but you should be just as skilled with everything else, including hand to hand combat. Because if you're not, you're just some kid with a bow, and there is no room for anyone like that in this field."

She looked down. _I wanna not be scared...I felt I needed someone to rescue me.. I hate that feeling! I wanna feel stronger than that...I wanna feel powerful. _The voice she remembered rang loudly in her mind. It was one that she knew well. It was her own.

"Can you handle that?" he walked around to the other side of her. "Can you handle the fact that we, as humans have to work twice as hard as everybody else just to stand a chance...we have to fight harder than anyone else just to stay alive." He noticed the conflicting look her eyes. "You're not a God, or a super solider, or a mutation, or a werewolf, or a banshee, nor do you have a super suit. We have nothing to count on but our own skill." he crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't get a handicap in battle. All of our fights are all or nothing."

"Yes sir." She nodded and held up the scope to her eye. She focused on the target in front of her and aimed her weapon. _I don't need to be rescued._ She silenced her mind and focused in the one target before exhaled a shallow breath before pulling the trigger. She smirked as she hit the target over the heart. She knew in the heat of battle there would be a lot more variables to account for, but this was a step in the right direction.

She laid in bed and gripped the blanket. Her body was sore from all the extra training, finally being in bed seemed liked a blissful dream. For the past few weeks her dreams had been so mundane. She wasn't quite sure if these were dreams or memories, but they felt nice.

_Sometimes she would dream about going on a hike in a forest, going bowling, and even ice skating with someone named Scott. Shy glances, sweet kisses, and warm hand holding. He was nice, kind, and she figured if someone like that really did exist he must have been very important to her. Sometimes she dreamed of watching lacrosse games and cheering for Scott, family dinners, and shopping trips with a girl named Lydia._

_This dream was different._

_She ran into a guest bedroom screaming happily and wrapping her arms around an older woman, who looked to be in her mid twenties. "Kate!" she cheered her name. She had dirty blonde hair and was very beautiful. She felt like an older sister. It made her so happy to see her. She remembered bits and pieces of a family dinner, her father interrogating Scott, and Scott calming her nerves by holding her hand. It was such a simple happiness._

She smiled in her sleep and relaxed more.

_She remembered being in an abandoned house, it seemed like it had been through a fire. Kate was there with her. "You don't need to be psychotic to be a killer, you just need a reason." she stated. She told Kate that she hated feeling like she needed to be rescued. She wanted to be powerful. Kate told her that she'd give her that strength._

_She dreamed of Kate torturing Derek, shocking him, hurting him. She learned that her whole life was a lie. That people have been keeping secrets from her since she was born. She remembered shooting Derek with an arrow and Kate praising her about having natural talent. She knew this wasn't right._

_Kate had a gun held toward Scott. She was going to kill him. Kate no...Kate what are you doing!? No, Kate don't!_

"KATE!" she screamed, a piercing primal scream that echoed through her room.

"Allison!" she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder trying to wake up. "Allison it was just a dream!"

She sat up quickly, eyes wide and alert. "Scott!?" Her heart was pounding our of her chest. She looked at the figure beside her. "Scott is that you!?" Her eyes began to adjust to the light and she recognized it was Clint, and began to relax; but she couldn't hide the pained expression in her eyes, and how she wished it was Scott. She wished that she could go back to the life she couldn't remember.

"It's ok kid." he pulled her into a hug. "It was just a nightmare...it's over now." She was covered in sweat, he could still feel her racing heart. It wasn't uncommon for agents to have nightmares, it was expected from their jobs. But Allison's cry wasn't one of guilt, it was one of pure fear. He didn't know if she was afraid of Kate or if she was afraid for her, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

The nightmares of Kate continued for weeks. Kate was also going after her trying to kill her. She never got to see the whole picture, only fragments. Pieces. Sometimes she saw Kate dying, other times she saw herself turn on her friends. The worst part of the nightmares is when she saw her friends face on the other end of her scope. Isaac, Scott, Lydia. They were all there. She even remembered her father trying to stop her from killing two other people; a blonde girl with wavy hair, and a young black guy. She remembered firing arrows into him and the girl begging her to spare him. Begging for their lives.

–

Agent Parrish sat at in his office going over paper work. "Man, living a double life only means double the work." he sighed as he finished up his reports for the Beacon Hills Police station. _Hmmmm investigation for impeaching Sheriff Stilinki is over...FBI left...Nogitsune is gone...it seems that life in that town is returning to normal...but that can't last too long...The other hunters might become uneasy knowing that the only Argent alive left town...It's only a matter of time before they interfere... _He continued looking over more files. "Hmmm...wild animal attacks...this is new, starting as far as South America and working it's way north toward Beacon Hills..."_ I'll have to look into this some more...it could be nothing...but, when is it ever nothing in Beacon Hills? _There was a frantic knock on his office door. Looking up from his work he closed his notebook. "Come in." The door swung open. "Oh Agent May. What is it?"

"Sir, we have a code yellow." She placed the note on his desk. It was a single white calling card with the name Argent engraved in it; there seemed to be stab through it "It was left stabbed onto the back entrance with this." she set the knife down beside it, he knew Argent weapons when he saw them. The engraved crest of their family, and the weight of argent silver.

Parrish's eyes widened as he examined the blade. He stood up and immedietley hurried into the main work room. "I want security footage from the back entrance up now, I need every angle available!" he turned to Agent May "How long ago was it left there?"

"It was discovered about 3 minutes ago." There were security checks every three minutes, leaving for a very slim window for whoever left the card.

"He nodded, go get Agent Barton." He looked at the screens before him waiting for the images to load. "I want this base on lock down. No one in or out without my permission."

"Sir, there is a problem with the footage" one of the workers typed away at his computer.

"What do you mean problem?"

"We had our main camera's down for maintenance and updates."

"Our maintenance updates last for 5 minutes." He looked around the room. "I need every name that knows our schedule for maintenance."

"Sir, there is no schedule, maintenance are randomized. Level 9 classification, shall I alert Fury sir?"

"No, alert Hill. I need Coulson down here asap, and someone call our contact in New York and tell them to prepare for our arrival." he walked down the runway and met with Agent Barton in the hallway. "Clint, Allison has been compromised, we need to move her asap."

"Where were you planning?"

"I was going to move her to New York, have her rendezvous with Marvel Boy."

"He's not a SHIELD agent, you sure you want to leave her with him? that kids a bit of a wild card."

"Neither is she. Right now, we have no idea how this information leaked, I'm not opposed to the thought that there might be a mole. Everything is lining up too perfectly. We move her to New York, she meets with Marvel Boy and they do the hero thing. We can contact her when we need to and she'll constantly be on the move, much harder to track that way."

Clint sighed "If they stay within the New York area then at least she'll be closer to the Avengers."

"I want her with Marvel Boy so that she can go international, maybe even off Earth. My main reason for bringing her back is for her to be a hero again...honestly it doesn't matter if she does it for SHIELD." he swiped his key card and typed in a code. As they reached the dormitory he unlocked the door and entered Allison's room. He could see her figure laying in bed. Attempting to turn on the lights he was met with someone attacking him. Grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back before kicking in the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ugh!"

Clint turned on the lights, his weapon drawn. He sighed seeing it was Allison. "What the hell Kid?"

She blinked and looked down at them "Clint? Parrish?" She let Parrish go and helped him up. "What the hell is going on? I thought I was being attacked. Why is the silent alarm going off?" she gestured to the small red light that was blinking in the corner of the room.

Parrish rubbed his arm and looked back at her. She was still in her pajamas which means he didn't have much time to react, but he was impressed that she came up with a plan so quickly. Agent Barton put away his bow and opened up her closet and grabbed her weapons. "You've been compromised."

She hazel eyes widened "C-Compromised? How?" _I barley have an identity much less a secret one..._

She went to grab her jacket that was hanging on the door but Parrish grabbed her arm. "No, no SHIELD logo's go in civilian clothes."

"I don't have civilian clothes." she looked up at him and noticed a pained look on his face.

"Parrish, get her ready, I'll take her on to the helipad with Coulson." Clint grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room.

He walked over to her closet and unlocked one of the drawers and handed her a bag. "I'm sorry these are all we have right now. I'll be sure to get you more clothes once we move you."

She slid the purple dress over her Shield tank top and shorts then slipped the green military jacket on and gasped. Her fingers slid down the hole in the jacket and dress that lined up with her scar. _This..._

_She remembered grabbing her arrows and firing, but she kept missing, it was no use. They were going to kill him. They were going to kill Isaac, but she had to keep trying there was only one arrow left but she had to try. Isaac! she grabbed her last arrow, aimed and let out a shallow breath before she fired. It hit the oni in the center of his chest. It stopped him...no it killed him. The silver arrow killed him. She saved Isaac and the oni disappeared. She was so relieved. I did it! She gasped feeling a blade go through her. She let her guard down. The oni's disappeared along with it and she fell to the ground._

_She was surprised to feel the warmth of Scott's arms instead of the cold concrete of the ground. "Did you find her? Is she ok? Is Lydia safe?" He tried to take her pain away, but there was nothing to take. She was slowly slipping away and it didn't hurt. But she knew it didn't hurt because he was there. "It's because it doesn't hurt...It's ok" she reassured him."It's ok..it's alright. I'm in the arms of my first love...the first person I've ever loved. I love you Scott...Scott McCall...you have to tell my dad...you have to tell my dad...tell him..." but it was too late, she was gone. She never had the chance to say goodbye to her dad, but she knew he knew._

"_I'm sorry dad..."_

She caressed her dress and smiled sadly, tears fell from her eyes. She could see how panicked Parrish was. "I'm sorry Allison, but this is all we had...and I-" He never wanted to cause her pain, and he knew what she might remember but some risks are worth taking.

She placed her hand on his shoulder "It's ok.." she smiled through her tears. "I's alright." She wiped her tears. She was truly happy to remember that. "Do you know what's it's like living with pieces...? Having the picture right in front of you, but you can only see it through a peep whole. She wiped her tears away. "I finally got to see something whole...I got to see my final moments..." she smiled. "And now...I can put that part of me to rest..." She held her head up high "Now...what do you mean compromised?" her voice was calm.

He sighed and held up a white calling card a single name written on it. Argent. She looked up at him still not quite understanding. "Your name used to be Allison Argent, if they've traced you here our entire existence has been compromised. I'm moving you to an undisclosed location. Clint will take over your training from now on."

She froze and looked at him. "But..."

He looked down "It's better this way. You will be moving to a new location and joining a team. You can work on your skills there." As he walked to the door she sighed.

"I remember why I know you...I don't remember everything...but I know you..." she looked down "I never met you...but there's just something about how you talk...you kind of remind me of someone..."

He looked back at her. His eyes widened. So she remembers Beacon Hills...she remembers that I'm a cop.

"You're Camden aren't you...? Isaac said you were killed in the military..."

His eyes widened briefly before he sighed. "I was." he looked back at her. "Memories are precious, and I know a small part of you will always want to go back to them...to see your friends and family but...often time it does more bad than good...you should just live in the memories that you have and then move on with your new life and create more..." he gazed into her eyes. "Camden Lahey died in Afghanistan. He left behind his father and his younger brother. I know who I was...and I know I'm a better person now because of it...it's ok to remember, but it's better to leave that part of your life alone..."

"But..."

"If you love them...let them go..." He took a deep breath. "I'm giving you a real clean start. I'm wiping your files from the SHIELD computer, you are not a SHIELD agent, you just so happened to be trained by Agent Barton. We don't own you" he cupped her cheeks. "Go...go be free, you have nothing anchoring you here."

She nodded and said her goodbye to her room. She followed him to the helipad where Agent Clint Barton, and Agent Coulson, were inside waiting for her. She turned back to Parrish and smiled "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

He smiled back "Thank you for taking it." he handed her another bag. "I finally got your new uniform finished up."

She accepted the bag and nodded. At first she wasn't sure about this whole hero thing, but a part of her was drawn to it. She could return to her blissful death and bask in her memories in peace or she could do more for the world. Help people, and save lives. Before she climbed into the helicopter she turned back to him. "_Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même."_

_Parrish thought it over for a moment. "We protect those who can't protect themselves." he nodded with a smile. "That's a good code to live by."_

_She signaled a small wave to him before climbing into the helicopter beside Clint. She placed the headset on and peaked inside the bag. There was a neatly folded purple uniform with a note on top of it. Taped to the back of the note was a bishop piece._

_**Always be the bishop, undetected, underestimated, but always in the game. -Parrish**_

_Always in the ____game..__. She thought it over for a moment. __what does that even mean...? always be in the game... __Her hazel eyes began to dilate. __I'm still on the board..?_

–

The helicopter landed in New York city, from there she was escorted to a car with Clint. "I'll meet you there." Coulson stated before getting into a separate car. The car drove a few blocks and they arrived outside of an apartment building in the middle of the city.

"Allison you ready?" Clint took her bags and stepped out of the car. She placed her hand on his shoulder before he reached the door.

"Clint wait...I don't want you to call me Allison anymore...Allison Argent is dead...she died last year..." she looked down. "She had a wonderful life...and she died happy in the arms of her first love...I don't want to taint her legacy...I may not remember everything...but I do remember that Allison Argent died a hero...and now she can rest."

He cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. "Oh, Then who are you now?" He had to admit he was impressed with how grown up she was. He was sure that not many adults would be able to separate themselves from there past. He was proud of his time with Allison. _She is without a doubt the finest and most gifted bowman. She's pretty great…_

She looked down for a moment, there was only one name that was prominent in her mind. Whether it be good or bad she new she was connected to it.

_There was still a haze to her memory but she remembered a blonde woman beside her; whispering to her. She remember holding a bow and aiming it at someone. "Alright Allison, now the leg...good...flash bolt...now" she remembered lifting her finger off of the thread and firing the arrow. She couldn't remember who she was aiming at, but she knew she loved him and anyone that could turn her on him was someone worth remembering._

"Kate..." she whispered "Kate Bishop."

"Heh Bishop...sounds like Parrish." he smirked and looked back at her. "I like it, well Agent Bishop remember that you're a hero now, I think you officially need a code name." Clint smirked. "How about Hawkeye?"

"But...Clint...what about you?" she blinked up at him in confusion.

"You've earned it kid, besides I have another code name for myself. I'm thinkin Ronin." he gently ruffled her hair and handed her a pair of purple sunglasses.

"What's this?" she held the sunglasses and examined them.

"Secret identity, what were you expecting? A domino mask? Those things do nothing to block out the sun and as marksmen you need to be able to see clearly." he chuckled. "They match your new uniform too" She held her satchel over her shoulder and slipped her sunglasses on top of her head before Clint opened the door.

She nodded took her bags and headed up the stairs. _This is my life now, no regrets. I was already lucky enough to live a good life with wonderful people, and I made a difference in the world. Now I can do it again._

**End.**_  
_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. I know that Crystal Reed had been the fan favorite for Kate Bishop/Hawkeye so I wanted to combine the characters. I'm also a fan of the Parrish actually being Camden theory because he's the same age Camden would be and he was also in the military.

I did my best to intertwine the universes tastefully and use as many references as I can, so if you liked it share your thoughts maybe they'll be a part 2.


End file.
